kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Orphnoch
An Orphnoch (オルフェノク, Orufenoku) is a human evolutionary stage seen in the Kamen Rider 555 ''series. Orphnochs are supposed to be the next stage in human evolution. They are stronger, tougher, and faster, with various other special abilities. The term Orphnoch is the combination of the names of Greek mythological hero Orpheus and biblical character Enoch. Background There are two types of Orphnochs in the most of series: the Original Orphnochs who are "born" when a certain human suffers a violent death and 'resurrected' into an Orphnoch and Sired Orphnochs that are created when certain humans survive being attacked by an Orphnoch and become ones themselves, though weaker than the Original Orphnochs. But the most unique of type that appear in the series finale are the Evolved Orphnochs, the first of this type is the Orphnoch King, which are genetically perfect to the point of being unable to resume human form. An Orphnoch King can remove the genetic flaw from other Orphnochs, evolving them as well at the cost of their humanity. All Orphnochs have their senses enhanced to a superhuman level, able to hear, smell or see great distances, tuning out background noise to focus on their target. They can also regenerate an ability as well as a first sense when the Orphnoch survived its human death, with the regenerating abilities depending on the Orphnoch in question. The stronger Orphnochs may fire energy blasts from their hands, though used a surprise attack due to its attack speed being slow and inaccurate for long distance attacks. But the Orphnochs' greatest ability is to 'siring' other Orphnochs (similar to Vampires or Werewolves) by attacking humans and (usually) stabbing them through the heart. This has a very low success rate, and usually results in disintegrating the human in question. Some Orphnochs seem to be capable of using long, skin piercing tentacles specifically for siring others. However, most cases of siring occur when the "sirer" is in Orphnoch form. Every Orphnoch can interchange between their original human form and a unique Orphnoch form, light grey in colour with characteristics of either a plant or an animal with a body armour resistant to standard small firearms blasts and its strength varies wildly among Orphnochs as good measure of one's power. Only more powerful conventional weaponry can penetrate the body armour and harm or even kill some Orphnochs, while others can withstand even the basic attacks of the Rider Gears. Orphnochs can also generate signature weapons from their bodies. While in Orphnoch form, some of their kind can assume a Hybrid Form, becoming more creature-like in form. Few Orphnochs can assume a Secondary Form, increasing their standard Orphnoch form abilities at the cost of losing self-control. An Orphnoch can change their shadow into a hologram of their human form. It is uncertain when or how Orphnoch die of natural causes due to the infinite lifespan, but they are almost invulnerable to just about untimely demise ranging from various injuries that would be fatal to humans. In addition, their wounds recover quickly; Orphnochs can be seen injured when (a) small blue flame(s) burst(s) from their wound. Unfortunately, it seems that they can only be destroyed at the hands of a Rider or another Orphnoch; possibly because they're powerful enough to kill them, disintegrating as a result. Former chief of Smart Brain, Hanagata, learned a revelation that only few Orphnoch know of, that "human body cannot stand such a rapid evolution", and that as such, they were doomed to die of inevitable break down and disintegration within any number years of becoming an Orphnoch depending on their transformation into and out of Orphnoch form or use of the Rider Gears, which takes an amount of time from that person's lifespan. Others, however, have exhibited signs of early disintegration (the process starts with the skin turning grey, and slightly ash-like, before their entire body is destroyed) but subsequently showed a recovery. The only known solution to this problem is the Orphnoch King, who can "complete" Orphnochs' evolution, apparently forcing them to remain in Orphnoch form, but granting long life and a higher level of power. In '''Paradise Lost', although the Orphnoch King is not seen or mentioned, Orphnochs no longer seem to suffer a limited lifespan. Orphnoch List Orphnoch King The Orphnoch King is of a special type who possesses the power to "complete" Orphnochs' evolution, removing all traces of humanity in the process while granting long life. Unlike others, the Orphnoch King can disintegrate them instantly. The Rider Gears were originally created to protect the Orphnoch King. Teruo Suzuki/Arch Orphnoch (Grasshopper) (鈴木 照男/アークオルフェノク, Suzuki Teruo, Āku Orufenoku): (32-50): An anti-social young boy who was orphaned when his parents died in a fire caused by the Barnacle Orphnoch. Teruo was placed in the Sousai Children's Home (創才児童園, Sōsai Jidōen) orphanage run by Smart Brain until Kaido took him to his home and later stayed and lived in Keitarō's laundry mat. By episode 45, Teruo began to act strangely and was eventually revealed to be the Orphnoch King in Episode 47. Whenever Teruo blacks out, the Orphnoch persona emerges from his shadow to consume the lifeforce of Orphnochs, in which to fully mature. After being taken by Kiba in episode 50, Teruo eventually transformed completely into the Arch Orphnoch. Fully awaken, the Arch Orphnoch fully evolved Saeko after beating Faiz. It took Yuji's sacrifice and Faiz Blaster Form's Blaster Crimson Smash to defeat the Arch Orphnoch. But Arch Orphnoch barely survived and was mortally wounded, placed in the stasis tank under Smart Brain by Saeko. Renegades Renegades are Orphnochs that not aligned with Smart Brain, and each follow their own agenda. Most Renegades wish to continue with their normal human lives, thus they are branded as traitors that deserve death. Some use their new found powers to kill people who have wronged them (in real or imaginary ways), while others fight to protect humans. Hanagata/Goat Orphnoch (花形/ゴートオルフェノク, Hanagata/Gōto Orufenoku, 1-48): The foster father of the Ryuusei School students and former chief of Smart Brain, Hanagata was intent to find the Orphnoch King. He is also responsible for creating the three Rider belts and the six Riotrooper belts. The origin of his Orphnoch nature remains untold in the TV series, however it assumed that he is perhaps a 'natural' Orphnoch due to his great speed and strength (that suppresses even the Dragon Orphnoch). He disappeared under Smart Brain HQ upon learning the fatal nature of humans' rapid evolution into Orphnochs, stealing the Rider Gears and entrusting them to his surviving students. Before he died from his rapid evolution, Hanagata returned to Smart Brain to strip Murakami of his duties and appointed Kiba as the permanent head of the company to fulfill his final request: to terminate the Orphnoch King. Takumi Inui/Wolf Orphnoch (乾 巧/ウルフオルフェノク, Inui Takumi/Urufu Orufenoku): A long time 'natural' Orphnoch who has hidden his Orphnoch nature since an automobile accident during his boyhood. Revealed his true form in Episode 34 and the alternate "Paradise Lost" ending. Survived in both endings. *SPECIAL NOTE- The movie PL version of Wolf Orphnoch's design has a pair of more wolf-like animalistic legs as opposed to the Orphnoch-humanoid legs in the TV series. Its speed and agility appear to be greater in the PL version as well. Shigehisa Aoki/Dolphin Orphnoch (青木 茂久/ドルフィンオルフェノク, Aoki Shigehisa/Dorufin Orufenoku) (20-21) - Survived, Takumi & Yuji's boss at a pizza parlor; was forced by Smart Brain to kill humans. He was defeated by Faiz but was spared, told to remain living as a human. Crab Orphnoch (クラブオルフェノク, Kurabu Orufenoku) (41-42): A experimental guinea pig used by human scientists until he heard Osada's scream and broke out of confinement to free Osada. He had no interest in fighting the humans who held him prisoner and simply ran for life after giving Osada to Kiba. Despite Faiz's interference to save him from Kaixa and Delta, the Crab suffered breakdown and died. Horse Orphnoch Crane Orphnoch Yuka Osada (長田 結花 , Osada Yuka, 4-44) is a teenage girl whose desire is to go to a place where there is no fighting. Originally a normal human, Yuka was bullied terribly by her younger half-sister Michiko and other girls in her school's female basketball team. The abuse worsen as Yuka's parents favoured Michiko over her, with only her messaging to Keitaro keeping her happy. However, the extreme emotional stress Yuka suffered from caused her to fall down the snow covered stairs, killing her and thus being reborn as the Crane Orphnoch (クレインオルフェノク, Kurein Orufenoku). Though she attempted to use her power to help, it backfired when Michiko had her as a scapegoat for her injury and having Yuka kicked out of the family as a result. But when the mistreatment got worse after the school basketball team teased her for the last time, Yuka finally "snapped" and single-handedly slaughtered the entire girls basketball team, including her sister. Horrified of her actions, she runs out of the school, disgraced, and soon meets Kiba, who joins her in learning of their new-found existence. Though she agrees with Kiba's ideals of protecting humans, Yuka occasionally kills humans who seem bad (bullies, etc.) on reflex without others knowing, a habit that would eventually gain interest by Lucky Clover.She exchanged e-mails with Keitarou to a lesser extent after becoming an Orphnoch, as she later developed a strong crush on Kaidō, though he did not reciprocate. Eventually she and Keitarou come to realize who the other was, and they had a brief relationship before she was weakened by police's shots and killed by Saeko when Osada was unable to assume Orphnoch form. In the Paradise Lost ending, Yuka was impaled by the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. *SPECIAL NOTE- the movie PL version of Crane Orphnoch's design is also dramatically different than that of the TV series. The shape of the crane head design has a more feminine look as the face is more human-like. Her winged collars are also extended and protruding upward in a flying pose. One more significant change is the addition of crane-like legs that appear in place of the original Orphnoch-humanoid legs during Crane Orphnoch's flight. Snake Orphnoch Smart Brain A company that is a front for a group of Orphnochs that sees themselves as the master race and are dedicated to the genocide of the human race and increase of the Orphnoch population. They experiment in making their race even more powerful and developing weapons that only Orphnochs can use. This is the largest coordinated group of Orphnochs ever seen, and in the movie Paradise Lost they seem to have formed a de-facto world government after the Orphnoch Revolution. Kyōji Murakami/Rose Orphnoch (村上 峡児/ローズオルフェノク, Murakami Kyōji/Rōzu Orufenoku) (9-47): The temporary president of Smart Brain after Eiichi Toda's death. Murakami was the one who assigned Lucky Clover to do his dirty work until Hanagata took back the company and gave control to Yūji Kiba. Despite losing his place in Smart Brain, Murakami had a trump card in the Orphnoch King, whom he had waited for and learn of his human host. To that end, Murakami attempted to abduct Teruo, fighting the Riders on his own and barely escaped their attacks. In his weakened state, Murakami offered his life to Teruo to awaken the Arch Orphnoch so he can correct the Orphnoch's genetic instability. In the alternate conclusion shown in the movie, Murakami was somehow decapitated and his head is kept alive in a tank until it was smashed by Smart Lady under orders for his failure in the end. He never had the chance to turn into a 'Rose Head' Orphnoch, dying with a loud scream. Smart Lady (スマート レディ, Sumāto Redī): Smart Brain's "mascot", she works closely under the company's chief and helps fledgling Orphnochs. She never exhibits Orphnoch powers in the series, and her species is left ambiguous despite her association with morpho butterflies. She acts friendly and playful towards the many workers at Smart Brain, although she doesn't realise that no one enjoys her company. Eiichi Toda/Squid Orphnoch (戸田 英一/スクィッドオルフェノク, Toda Eiichi/Skwiddo Orufenoku) (5): The temp head of Smart Brain, Toda uses a staff that he uses to Sire and can move in a blink of an eye. Originally tracking down the Faiz Gear until it came to Tokyo, Toda was reasigned by Smart Lady to educate Yuji and Yuka in the nature of Orphnochs. After the two refused to Sire, Toda goes on siring rampage starting with Kaido until he sees Takumi and Mari. After chasing them down, Toda is fatally injured by Faiz's Crimson Smash, dying after telling Kiba and Yuka their final lesson. Lucky Clover An elite quartet of Orphnochs within Smart Brain who are "cream of the crop"; in other words, elite assassins, and answer to the Chief. Only two of the original four survived. Kitazaki/Dragon Orphnoch (北崎/オラゴンオルフェノク, Kitazaki/Doragon Orufenoku, 28-49): The most powerful and youngest of the Lucky Clover group, referring to himself as the "strongest lifeform", he is able to turn anything he touches into ash. This talent also made Kitazaki withdrawn from society and have a childish outlook on others' suffering as fun. He was the one who brutally murdered all members of the Ryūsei School. Upon making his presence known, Kitazaki used the Delta Belt until he tired of it and gave it to Sawada. Kitazaki had a flawless victory streak until he battled Takumi as Faiz and suffered his first loss, driving him more insane. By 49, Kitazaki was intent on killing Teruo to prove his superiority, with Saeko and Takuma forced to fight him to protect the boy. In the end, a very weakened Kitazaki was killed by the Arch Orphnoch before the monster ripped his face off and ate it. Saeko Kageyama/Lobster Orphnoch (影山 冴子/ロブスターオルフェノク, Kageyama Saeko/Robusutā Orufenoku, 11-50): The calmest of the group, she works as the proprietor of the Clover Bar. Her calling call to her victim is to send them a bottle of wine, as their final drink. She enjoys seeing others suffer and comforts them in a somewhat disturbing fashion. Upon learning of the breakdown and the Orpenoch King's power, Saeko was intent to survive. Saeko succeeded by allowing the Arch Orphnoch to completely evolve her (Turning her into a permanent Orphnoch making her unable to turn back to human.) and thus became his caretaker after he was left close to death after his defeat by Faiz. Itsuro Takuma/Centipede Orphnoch (琢磨 逸郎/センチピードオルフェノク, Takuma Itsurō/Senchipīdo Orufenoku, 11-50): A prideful man who enjoys reading poetry. Though he acts calm, Takuma was very much fearful of Kitazaki most of the time, acting tough whenever Kitazaki is not around or is too injured to fight back. His repeated defeats during the series costed him a great deal of stability in Lucky Clover, becoming a whipping boy for Kitzaki to pick on. Eventually, after seeing the Arch Orphnoch kill Kitazaki and later evolve Saeko, Takuma ran off during the final battle and decided to join human society as a construction worker. Mr. J/Crocodile Orphnoch (ミスター ジェイ/クロコダイルオルフェノク, Misutā Jei/Kurokodairu Orufenoku, 11-19): A black man who spoke perfect Japanese, he usually seen with his pet dog, Chaco. He has three lives, though was able to regenerate from attacks that would kill normal Orphnochs. After being killed by Kamen Rider Kaixa 's Xeno Clash twice, Mr. J was reluctant to continue his pursuit on Faiz until Murakami threatened him with being named a traitor and what would come of Chaco if he didn't complete his mission. Though J was finally killed by Faiz's Grand Impact, Chaco ended up in the care of Keiko Kurata. Aki Sawada/Spider Orphnoch (澤田 亜希/スパイダーオルフェノク, Sawada Aki/Supaidā Orufenoku, 26-40): Formerly of the Ryūsei School, he was mortally wounded by Kitazaki on the night of the school reunion and soon revived in Smart Brain experiment as an Orphnoch. Before his change, Sawada was a kind-hearted figure as Mari remembered him. Turning his back on his former friends and humanity, Sawada murdered Saya to get the Delta Gear in order to become the new member of Lucky Clover. He has a habit of crafting animal origami and lighting them on fire just before going on a killing spree while listening to rap music, with the flame dying out the same time Sawada killed the last person. He was eventually branded a traitor by Murakami for giving the Delta Belt to the surviving Ryūsei Students, before going after them one by one. No longer a member of Lucky Clover as he still had a shred of humanity left in him, Sawada was seeming killed by Takumi upon revealing his Orphnoch form. But Sawada survived and begins to regain a bit more of his humanity, eventually beginning to feel the breakdown while taking Takumi's place in fighting the other Lucky Clover members, sustaining injuries from fighting all three of them and being hit by Kaixa's Gold Smash. Sawada eventually crawled out of the battlefield and saw Mari one final time before dying. Minor Orphnochs Hiroshi Izawa/Stingfish Orphnoch (井沢 博司/スティングフィッシュオルフェノク, Izawa Hiroshi/Sutingufisshu Orufenoku, 1): Able to assume a merman-ish form, Hiroshi is sent to retrieve the Faiz Gear, posing as a traveler while killing off his two traveling companions before going after Mari to accomplish his mission. However, he was destroyed by a simple sidekick by Faiz to the stomach. Coated Man/Elephant Orphnoch (コートの男/エレファントオルフェノク, Kōto no Otoko/Erefanto Orufenoku, 2): Able to assume a centaurish form, the Elephant Orphnoch was after the Faiz Gear, encountering Mari when she took Takumi's bag by mistake. When he attempted to crush Mari, the Elephant Orphnoch was destroyed by Faiz's Crimson Smash. Aoki/Ox Orphnoch (青木/オックスオルフェノク, Aoki/Okkusu Orufenoku, 3): One of the three bounty hunters sent to take back the Faiz Gear, Aoki steals a motorcycle to hunt down Mari. But he fights Faiz and is fatally wounded by his Grand Impact. Midorikawa/Mantis Orphnoch (緑川/マンティスオルフェノク, Midorikawa/Mantisu Orufenoku, 3-4): One of the three bounty hunters sent to take back the Faiz Gear, Midorikawa is a senior bounty hunter over Akai. Once learning the Faiz Gear is at Miyazaki, he and Akai go after it and take the Faiz Gear. Takumi was forced to fight the Mantis Orphnoch until Akai gets the Faiz Gear and uses it to kill Midorikawa. Akai/Cactus Orphnoch (赤井/カクタスオルフェノク, Akai/Kakutasu Orufenoku, 3-4): One of the three bounty hunters sent to take back the Faiz Gear, Akai is an impulsive partner of Midorikawa who intercepts Keitaro with the Faiz Gear. Taking the belt from Keitaro, Akai uses the Faiz Gear to backstab Midorikawa before going after Takumi and company. But with the AutoVajin's aid, Takumi regains the Faiz Gear and kills the Cactus Oprhemnoch with Crimson Smash. Professor/Owl Orphnoch (教授/オウルオルフェノク, Kyōju/Ōru Orufenoku) (7-8): A instructor at the Yamanote Music University, he targeted the best of his students, as he saw humans unfit to have such talent. It was because of his acts that, Kaido's musical talent was destroyed. When Kiba Yuji learned the truth, he fought and killed the Owl in Orphnoch form. The Man of Glasses/Scarab Orphnoch (眼鏡の男/スカラベオルフェノク, Megane no Otoko/Sukarabe Orufenoku, 8) : Destroyed by Faiz's Sparkle Cut. The Masked Man/Snail Orphnoch (覆面の男/スネイルオルフェノク, Fukumen no Otoko/Suneiru Orufenoku?, 9-10): Originally one of the few Orphnochs not to kill humans, but he did burgled people's food. But once Faiz was given to Kaido, with Smart Lady telling him that Faiz will exterminate Orphnochs that refuse to kill humans, the Snail was frightened enough to kill someone and developed a love for it quickly. Destroyed by Faiz's Crimson Smash. Equisetum Orphnoch (エキセタムオルフェノク, Ekisetamu Orufenoku, 13): Destroyed by Kaixa's Blaygun - Burst Mode. Bicycle Rider/Flyingfish Orphnoch (自転車の男/フライングフィッシュオルフェノク, Jitensha no Otoko/Furaingufisshu Orufenoku, 16-17): He turned Yoshimasa Morishita into an Orphnoch. He attacked the Armadillo Orphnoch. Destroyed by Faiz's Crimson Smash. Yoshimasa Morishita/Armadillo Orphnoch (森下 義正/アルマジロオルフェノク, Morishita Yoshimasa/Arumajiro Orufenoku, 17): Yoshimasa Morishita was the older brother of Chie, who Yuji killed. Morishita, intent on finding his sister's murderer pleaded Yuji to aid him, but Yuji refused out of regret. No sooner than that happened that Morishita was attacked by the Flying Fish Orphnoch and became one himself. However, Morishita was overcome by the powers he gain and went insane, going on a random killing spree after being offended by what others thought of his sister. Takumi overcame his doubt in time and killed Morishita as Faiz with Sparkle Cut. Played by Toshinobu Matsuo (松尾 敏伸, Matsuo Toshinobu), who would later play the character of Kamen Rider Kabuki (仮面ライダー歌舞鬼, Kamen Raida Kabuki) in Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Fighting Demons. Clown/Toadstool Orphnoch (サンドイッチマン/トードスツールオルフェノク, Sandoicchiman/Tōdosutsūru Orufenoku) (18-19): Pursed a young girl named Keiko Kurata. Destroyed by Faiz's Crimson Smash. Oonogi/Scorpion Orphnoch (大野木/スコーピオンオルフェノク, Ōnogi/Sukōpion Orufenoku) (20-21): Offered his aid to Saeko for the vacant position in Lucky Clover. Destroyed by Faiz Accel Form's Accel Grand Impact. Koichi/Worm Orphnoch (浩一/ワームオルフェノク, Kōichi/Wāmu Orufenoku) (22-23): A candidate for the Lucky Clover position, placed under Saeko. Destroyed by Kaixa's Xeno Clash. Wind-Salaried Man/Sea Cucumber Orphnoch (サラリーマン風の男/シーキュカンバーオルフェノク, Sararīman-fū no Otoko/Shīkyukanbā Orufenoku) (22): A candidate for the Lucky Clover position, placed under Takuma's care. Destroyed by Faiz Accel Form's Accel Crimson Smash. Yoshio Kobayashi/Rabbit Orphnoch (小林 義雄/ラビットオルフェノク, Kobayashi Yoshio/Rabitto Orufenoku) (24-25): A young man who just became an Orphnoch. He attempted to commit suicide but was saved by Kaido who brought him under his wing. The two managed to trick the Faiz and Kaixa belts away from Takumi and Kusaka. However, Murakami told the pair that only one of them could join Lucky Clover, offering the position to the one who kills Kiba Yuji. By then, Toshio took Kaido's words to heart and got dirty by abducting Yuka, which vexed Kaido. Though he escaped retribution from the Renegade Orphnochs, Yoshio was killed by Kaixa's Gold Smash. Played by Masato Uchiyama (内山 眞人, Uchiyama Masato?), who would later take the role of Shun Kageyama/Kamen Rider Punch Hopper/Kamen Rider TheBee 2 (影山　瞬／仮面ライダーパンチホッパー/仮面ライダーザビー, Kageyama Shun／Kamen Raidā Panchi Hoppā/Kamen Raidā ZaBī?) in Kamen Rider Kabuto. The Man in a Club/Frog Orphnoch (クラブの男/フロッグオルフェノク, Kurabu no Otoko/Furoggu Orufenoku) (26): Was among the victim attacked by Sawada, the only survivor. He was later killed by Delta (Saya) off-screen. The Man who was in the Shrine/Stinkbug Orphnoch (神社にいた男/スティンクバグオルフェノク, Jinja ni Ita Otoko/Sutinkubagu Orufenoku) (30): First defeated by Kiba Yuji and Faiz. Stinkbug later attempted to kill Mari and Keitaro before he himself was killed by Kiba Yuji in Horse Orphnoch form. A (not so) Gorgeous Man/Swordfish Orphnoch (ゴージャスな男/ソードフィッシュオルフェノク, Gōjasu na Otoko/Sōdofisshu Orufenoku) (31-32): Destroyed by Faiz Accel Form's Accel Sparkle Cut. Murakami's Subordinate/Rhinoceros Beetle Orphnoch (村上の部下/ライノセラスビートルオルフェノク, Murakami no Buka/Rainoserasu Bītoru Orufenoku) (33): Destroyed by Delta (Kusaka)'s Lucifer's Hammer. Murakami's Subordinate/Stag Beetle Orphnoch (村上の部下/スタッグビートルオルフェノク, Murakami no Buka/Sutaggu Bītoru Orufenoku) (33-35): Destroyed by Delta (Mihara)'s Lucifer's Hammer. A Young Man/Octopus Orphnoch (若い男/オクトパスオルフェノク, Wakai Otoko/Okutopasu Orufenoku) (36): Destroyed by Faiz's Crimson Smash. Takuma's Subordinate/Pigeon Orphnoch (琢磨の部下/ピジョンオルフェノク, Takuma no Buka/Pijon Orufenoku, 37): Destroyed by Kiba Yuji in Faiz Gear's Crimson Smash. Smart Brain Employee/Barnacle Orphnoch (スマートブレイン社員/バーナクルオルフェノク, Sumāto Burein Shain/Bānakuru Orufenoku) (38): The man responsible for causing the fires that killed the parents of Mari and later Teruo's. He was eventually fired by Murakami for his incompetence and marked for death when his actions attracted attention from law enforcement, with Kitakazaki given the task of killing him. Barnacle was unaware of this and attempted to retrieved the Rider Gear until he was killed by Kiba Yuji using Faiz's Grand Impact. Okra Orphnoch (オクラオルフェノク, Okura Orufenoku) (39-40): Human identity unknown. Aided Kitazaki until he was destroyed by Faiz Blaster Form's Photon Breaker. Aonuma/Sloth Orphnoch (青沼/スロースオルフェノク, Aonuma/Surōsu Orufenoku) (39): An Orphnoch who was a member of the Ryusei School and was involved in the slaughter of his classmates until he was slugged to death by Takumi Inui in Wolf Orphnoch form. Frilled Lizard Orphnoch (フリルドリザードオルフェノク, Furirudo Rizādo Orufenoku) (41): Aided Saeko in testing Osada's abilities. Destroyed by Faiz's Crimson Smash & Kaixa's Xeno Clash. The Sunglasses Man/Bat Orphnoch (サングラスの男/バットオルフェノク, Sangurasu no Otoko/Batto Orufenoku) (43-45): The only known Orphnoch that carries guns in the TV series. Assigned by Murakami to aid a human scientist, he managed to wound Osada to the point of negating her transformation. He later fought Kaido when Tereuo killed his friend until Delta (Mihara) arrived. It took Faiz Accel Form's multiple Accel Crimson Smash to kill him. The Leather Jacket Man/Coral Orphnoch (皮ジャンの男/コーラルオルフェノク, Kawa-jan no Otoko/Kōraru Orufenoku) (46): Targeted by Teruo, he revealed Tereuo to Murakami before attempting to kill the kid before he awakens as the Orphnoch King. Killed by Faiz's Grand Impact & Delta (Mihara)'s Lucifer's Hammer. Paradise Lost Movie Smart Brain Lady Employee/Butterfly Orphnoch (スマートブレイン女性社員/バタフライオルフェノク, Sumāto Burein Josei Shain/Batafurai Orufenoku): Destroyed by Kaixa's Grand Impact. A Couple's Woman/Giraffe Orphnoch (カップルの女/ジラフオルフェノク, Kappru no On'na/Jirafu Orufenoku): Destroyed by Kaixa's Xeno Clash. A Couple's Man/Longhorn Orphnoch (カップルの男/ロングホーンオルフェノク, Kappuru no Otoko/Ronguhōn Orufenoku): Destroyed by Kaixa's Xeno Clash. Smart Brain Employee/Pelican Orphnoch (スマートブレイン社員/ペリカンオルフェノク, Sumāto Burein Shain/Perikan Orufenoku): Destroyed by Psyga's Phone Blaster Burst Mode. Smart Brain Employee/Wild Boar Orphnoch (スマートブレイン社員/ワイルドボアオルフェノク, Sumāto Burein Shain/Wairudo Boa Orufenoku): Destroyed by Psyga's Phone Blaster Burst Mode. Smart Brain Employee/Slug Orphnoch (スマートブレイン社員/スラッグオルフェノク, Sumāto Burein Shain/Suraggu Orufenoku?): Neck snapped by Psyga. Riotrooper Commanding Officer/Lion Orphnoch (ライオトルーパー部隊長/ライオンオルフェノク, Raiotorūpā Butaichō/Raion Orufenoku?): Destroyed by Kaixa (Keitaro)'s Gold Smash. Elasmotherium Orphnoch (エラスモテリウムオルフェノク, Erasumoteriumu Orufenoku): Destroyed by Faiz Blaster Form's Photon Buster. Gallery/Orphnochs 555-vi-armadillo.jpg|Armadillo 555-vi-barnacle.jpg|Barnacle 555-vi-bat.jpg|Bat 555-vi-butterfly.jpg|Butterfly 555-vi-cactus.jpg|Cactus 555-vi-coral.jpg|Coral 555-vi-crab.jpg|Crab 555-vi-dolphin.jpg|Dolphin 555-vi-elephant.jpg|Elephant 555-vi-equisetum.jpg|Equisetum 555-vi-flyingfish.jpg|Flyingfish 555-vi-frilledlizard.jpg|Frilled Lizard 555-vi-frog.jpg|Frog 555-vi-giraffe.jpg|Giraffe 555-vi-goat.jpg|Goat 555-vi-lion.jpg|Lion 555-vi-longhorn.jpg|Longhorn 555-vi-mole.jpg|Mole 555-vi-moose.jpg|Moose 555-vi-octopus.jpg|Octopus 555-vi-okra.jpg|Okra 555-vi-owl.jpg|Owl 555-vi-ox.jpg|Ox 555-vi-pigeon.jpg|Pigeon 555-vi-pelican.jpg|Pelican 555-vi-rabbit.jpg|Rabbit 555-vi-rhinocerosbeetle.jpg|Rhinoceros Beetle 555-vi-rose.jpg|Rose 555-vi-scarab.jpg|Scarab 555-vi-scorpion.jpg|Scorpion 555-vi-seacucumber.jpg|Sea Cucumber 555-vi-sloth.jpg|Sloth 555-vi-slug.jpg|Slug 555-vi-snail.jpg|Snail Snake Orpnoch.jpg|Snake 555-vi-squid.jpg|Squid 555-vi-stag.jpg|Stag Beetle 555-vi-stingfish.jpg|Stingfish 555-vi-stingfish1.jpg|Stingfish (Merman form) 555-vi-stinkbug.jpg|Stinkbug 555-vi-swordfish.jpg|Swordfish 555-vi-toadstool.jpg|Toadstool 555-vi-wildboar.jpg|Wild Boar 555-vi-worm.jpg|Worm References 1. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Arch Eidolon.". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/044/index.html. 2. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Goat Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/003/index.html. 3. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Dolphin Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/022/index.html. 4. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Crab Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/240/index.html. 5. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Horse Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/001/index.html. 6. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Crane Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/008/index.html. 7. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Snake Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/009/index.html. 8. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Rose Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/033/index.html. 9. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Squid Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/010/index.html. 10. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Dragon Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/030/index.html. 11. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Lobster Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/021/index.html. 12. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Centipede Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/016/index.html. 13. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Crocodile Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/014/index.html. 14. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Spider Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/026/index.html. 15. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Stingfish Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/002/index.html. 16. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Elephant Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/004/index.html. 17. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Ox Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/005/index.html. 18. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Mantis Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/007/index.html. 19. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Cactus Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/006/index.html. 20. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Owl Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/012/index.html. 21. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Sarab Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/011/index.html. 22. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Snail Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/012/index.html. 23. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Equisetum Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/0115/index.html. 24. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Flyingfish Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/017/index.html. 25. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Armadillo Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/018/index.html. 26. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Toadstool Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/019/index.html. 27. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Scorpion Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/020/index.html. 28. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Worm Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/023/index.html. 29. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Seacucumber Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/024/index.html. 30. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Rabbit Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/025/index.html. 31. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Frog Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/027/index.html. 32. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Stinkbug Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/028/index.html. 33. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Swordfish Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/029/index.html. 34. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the RhinocerosBeetle Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfen/031/index.html. 35. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the StagBeetle Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/032/index.html. 36. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Octopus Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/036/index.html. 37. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Barnacle Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/037/index.html. 38. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Okra Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/038/index.html. 39. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Sloth Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/399/index.html. 40. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Frilled lizard Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/039/index.html. 41. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Bat Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/045/index.html. 42. ^ "TV Asahi's official page on the Coral Orphnoch". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/005_orfenok/043/index.html. External Links Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Villains Category:Orphnochs